the vampire king
by mademms16
Summary: this story is about a vampire king who doesn't love anything


kagome and her best friend Rin were going to a night club when they got they when to the dance floor and stared to dance to then song it didn't take long for a group of boys see them then stared to dance with kagome and Rin but they was someone watch kagome dance then Rin pull kagome close to her and

when to her ear and said "that man over looking at you again it be a 2 weeks now go up to him and ask him to dance with you"  
then kagome smirk evil at Rin then stared to walk over the man who was watch her dance and ask man " hi want to dance with me" the man got kagome hand stared to walk in the middle of the dance floor and turn her back to him then

when really close to her stared to dance with her his hands were on her hip and move with her body then when to her ear and said " want to come back to mine place so we can dance more free if you know what i mean" kagome turn to see him and said " yes but what your name?" when they got out of the build

when they got out of the build man said "my name is sesshomaru and what yours" kagome said " it's kagome and nice to meet you sesshomaru" they got a cab when to his place when they got to door kagome ask" so what kind of music do you have" when they got in sesshomaru living room his said " all kind of music" then sesshomaru when to his iPod then play a fast song then over to kagome and her lose to his body and start to dance to the song they be dance for 15 mins then sesshomaru hand move down kagome back to her backside and pull her ever more close to his body when the song stop and stared to play other song but this one was slow then sesshomaru star to pull kagome top off her then kagome hand when down in front of sesshomaru pants but didn't pull them down her hands were lay with his dick but they still were dance to the song then sesshomaru pull off his t-shirt off then un clip

kagome bra under her belly top when kagome bra fell down her belly top her nipper were show thought her top and sesshomaru put his hand on her breast then turn her back to still dance but in a dirty dance way kagome and sesshomaru were dance like this for 1 hour and 55 mins then they star to pull each others cloths off what they didn't take off from before now they were naked they star to kiss each other then sesshomaru take kagome in his bedroom which had kind size bed in.

* * *

**next day**

kagome woke up she couldn't remember what happen the night before then she see a men there asleep next to her and she "AAAAAAAA" then sesshomaru woke up look at kagome then pull her down on the bed and said "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU" kagome calm herself after he said that then she said" well who the hell are you and why i am here what happen last night?. sesshomaru was confused what kagome had said. then he realise she had drunk so much you couldn't remember a thing you did the day before. then sesshomaru smirk at kagome but kagome got creep out from the way he was looking at her then she said "mm can you let me go so i can go to the bathroom"

sesshomaru grins at how kagome runs to the bathroom and couldn't wait until he could drink her blood but he needs time for her to trust him fully by body, mind and soul then he will take her and make her his forever

* * *

kagome walk out of the bathroom as she remember this wasn't her room nor home she stay out and slept with the guy she dances with the night before but she shouldn't of done that with a stranger she didn't know, she knew she was going to hear it from rin her roommate about last night and also be asking for details what had happen with the stranger she stay with.

sesshomaru was watching kagome as she come out the bathroom and look like she was thinking as well so he grins as he though of something to do to her while her mind was somewhere else at the moment, he move quickly before she notice he wasn't on the bed and was behind her and blow in her ear softly

this chapter is updated now and I'll start o work on the other chapters to this story but wont be very many due to I wont have the time since I'm in college have exams


End file.
